falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Big Winner
}} Big Winner'Quest name from ''Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide is a group of unmarked quests in Fallout: New Vegas. Summary The player character needs to be banned from gambling in every casino in the game. * Vikki and Vance Casino * Atomic Wrangler casino * Gomorrah * The Tops * Ultra-Luxe * Sierra Madre Casino & Resort One does this by winning a certain amount of money in them by gambling. * It is not just about the chips. In every casino, the Courier has the ability to win 3 rewards before being banned; however, if the player character breaks the house limit before getting any of the 3 rewards, they will be banned as per the usual but will not receive the compensation reward(s) they missed by breaking the bank early (eg. betting the max and hitting the x100 jackpot on a slot machine). As a result, sometimes one may want to start with something other than slots. '''Each casino has their own marks for compensation rewards and the limit at which the player character will get banned. : Keep in mind that the player character's Luck attribute factors significantly. The higher their Luck, the more likely they will win at blackjack, hit the jackpots on slots and have at least one of their bets on the roulette tables win. For example, if the player character has a Luck stat of 10, and has a 19 in blackjack, they can feel free to double down, because there's a good chance of getting a 2. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Vikki and Vance Casino This casino is located in Primm just across the street from the Bison Steve Hotel. Before the player character manages to start gambling in the casino, they will need to re-open it. The player character can re-open it by doing the My Kind of Town quest. After this, they will need to do the A Team of Moronic Mercenaries unmarked quest (in which everyone in the casino will vanish, making it impossible to gamble). After doing these two quests, wait 2–3 days and the casino will re-open. As the player character wins the games that the casino has to offer, they will receive the rewards below after reaching its money target: * 625+ chips: 20 more Vikki and Vance Casino chips * 1,250+ chips: Stealth Boy * 1,875+ chips: Leather armor, reinforced After winning 2,500+ chips, the player character will be banned from playing games in the Vikki and Vance Casino. They can still use its other functions, like the bar, but they cannot gamble on its tables anymore. This ban is permanent. Atomic Wrangler casino This casino is located in Freeside across the street from the Silver Rush. As the player character wins the games that the casino has to offer, they will be receiving the rewards below after reaching its money target: * 1,250+ chips: beer * 2,500+ chips: whiskey & dapper gambler hat * 3,750+ chips: absinthe, Rum & Nuka & dapper gambler suit After winning 5,000+ chips, the player character will be banned from playing games in the Atomic Wrangler casino. They can still use its other functions, like the bar and the services of the prostitutes (if the Wang Dang Atomic Tango quest has been completed), but cannot gamble on its tables anymore. This ban is permanent. Gomorrah This casino is located in the first section of the The Strip across the road from the Lucky 38. As the player character wins the games that the casino has to offer, they will be receiving the rewards below after reaching its money target: * 2,250+ chips: 2x brahmin steak * 4,500+ chips: Mentats, jet and two bottles of wine * 6,750+ chips: Combat armor, reinforced (not at full repair, valued at 5,720) After winning 9,000+ chips, the player character will be banned from playing games in the Gomorrah. They can still use its other functions, like the bar, but cannot gamble on its tables anymore. This ban is permanent. The Tops This casino is located in the second section of the The Strip to the right as the player character enters it. As they win the games that the casino has to offer, they will be receiving the rewards below after reaching the chip amount: * 2,500+ chips: vodka * 5,000+ chips: brahmin steak and wine * 7,500+ chips: The Tops High Roller suite key After winning 10,000+ chips, the player character will be banned from playing games in The Tops. They can still use its other functions, like the bar, but cannot gamble on its tables anymore. This ban is permanent. Ultra-Luxe This casino is located in the second section of the The Strip beside the entrance of the third section of The Strip. This is the only casino to not offer slot machines, only blackjack and roulette. As the player character wins the games that the casino has to offer, they will be receiving the rewards below after reaching the chip amount target: * 3,750+ chips: atomic cocktail * 7,500+ chips: brahmin Wellington * 11,250+ chips: Bon Vivant suite key After winning 15,000+ chips, the player character will be banned from playing games in the Ultra-Luxe. One can still use its other functions, like the bar, but cannot gamble on its tables anymore. This ban is permanent. Sierra Madre Casino This casino is found in the add-on Dead Money. The player character needs to disable the security holograms and activate the dealer holograms in the casino before being able to gamble. As they win the games in the casino they will receive the following rewards, collected from the casino cashier: * 2,500+ chips: One wine and one Scotch * 5,000+ chips: pre-War parkstroller outfit and a pre-War hat * 7,500+ chips: Complimentary voucher After winning 10,000+ chips, the player character will be banned from playing games in the Sierra Madre casino. They can still use its other functions, like the bar, but cannot gamble on its tables anymore. This ban is permanent. Notes * The Atomic Wrangler casino doesn't have a table manager like the other casinos. When the player character reaches a money target while they are gambling, a Jackpot sound will be heard and they automatically win the prize they should get. * The Ultra-Luxe also doesn't have a table manager like the other casinos. Instead, a normal member from the White Glove Society comes to the player character to give them the rewards. * The Sierra Madre uses holograms as table managers; since the holograms do not talk to the Courier, the award is automatically given by the game. There will be notifications about the awards and the eventual ban. * Because Sierra Madre can be visited only once, going through the Villa gate will send the player character back to the Mojave Wasteland, and they will not be able to complete the Sierra Madre part of this challenge. * If the player character manages to be banned from all three of The Strip's casinos, they will receive the "The Courier Who Broke the Bank" achievement/trophy. Bugs When the player character is ejected from the play interface to receive their gift from the floor manager, if they begin playing again before the manager arrives and gives them their reward and wins enough to receive the next gift, the floor manager will give them that gift, and the player character will miss out on the earlier gift. This will not occur in the Sierra Madre, Vikki and Vance casino or the Atomic Wrangler, since the player character does not interact with floor managers in these casinos. Gallery FNV Vikki&Vance Casino.jpg|The Vikki & Vance Casino Atomic Wrangler Casino.jpg|The Atomic Wrangler casino Gomorrah.jpg|The Gomorrah Casino FNV TheTops.jpg|The Tops Casino FNV UltraLuxe.jpg|The Ultra-Luxe Casino SierraMadreCasinoBeforeTheWar.png|A Pre-War advertisement for The Sierra Madre Casino & Resort References Category:Fallout: New Vegas unmarked quests ru:Большой куш